A Day in the Life
by MisterMK
Summary: Ever wonder about the minor characters of the Mario series? Well, here is a series of one shots describing a day in the life of one of many minor characters.


Hello everyone.

This is a special fanfiction that focuses on the days in the lives of minor characters in the Mario series. I hopefully will be picking characters from all different games except probably from the Wario series, just because I don't like it the branch of series as well, and Super Mario Galaxy because I haven't played it. But hopefully you'll enjoy these series.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Mario series. Duh.

* * *

><p>He rolled over in his bed as the sun peeked through the eastern window. He moaned and rolled over, rubbing his eyes. He glanced at his Mushroom clock finding that it was 6:45 in the morning. Mort T. reached behind the clock, switching off the alarm. He sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes once again, yawning. He shook his head and climbed out of bed before turning to make it.<p>

_I better get breakfast started for the guests_, Mort thought as he walked to the bathroom. As a worker for the Toad House Association, it was his duty to ensure that guests coming to a town or a city with a Toad House to an extraordinarily pleasant stay. The late Queen Toadstool had created the Toad House Association with great success and response. It was one of the late Queen's pet projects and her daughter, Princess Peach Toadstool, had made it hers as well.

Mort brushed his teeth and straightened his red spotted Mushroom Cap. He turned from the mirror, checking the bathroom for fresh towels. Normally, he wouldn't worry about doing this as there weren't many visitors to Koopa Village. Most visitors would opt to stay in Toad Town, which was to the west, down Pleasant Path. Mort smiled as he hung some midnight blue towels on the rack before exiting the bathroom.

Life in Koopa Village was very quiet and peaceful. It lay nestled on Pleasant Path next to a bubbling stream. To the northeast of Koopa Village upon a large hill was a fortress where Bom-ombs took residence. A few years back, the fortress had been taken over by four wild teenagers known as the Koopa Bros. Having joined Bowser's forces to boost their image of being cool, these young egotistical Koopas had held an honorable Star Spirit hostage in the fortress and imprisoned the Bom-ombs who had been there. They were easily defeated by Mario, the superstar plumber of the Mushroom Kingdom.

Mort entered the kitchen area on the first floor of the house, moving to cook breakfast for his two guests. He switched on the radio and tuned imto the Information Station, preparing to listen to the local news. _Not that there's much news currently_. Mort smiled as he started to prepare three Omelette meals and some pancakes; two for his guests and one for him. He moved to the fridge, opening it. Mort's smile fell into a frown as he pulled out a Maple Syrup. It was very low. _I guess I'll have to go shopping after the guests have breakfast. I'm also out of Fresh Juice… Goodness gracious!_ He removed the items and closed the door, frowning. _I can't believe that I let the food stock run low. How inappropriate of a Toad House Association employee_. He quickly returned to the food before it burned and then proceeded to set the dining room table.

"Good morning, Mort!"

Mort turned around to see his guests, Raz and Raini, descending the staircase. Raz's mushroom cap had light blue spots and he was wearing green. His wife had fuchsia spots on her mushroom cap and was wearing a flowing turquoise dress. Mort smiled as he set down the plates on the table. "Good morning, Raz. Morning, Raini," he said as he placed down three glasses and a pitcher of milk. The three sat down and began eating. "Where are you two heading off to today?"

Raini smiled as she placed her napkin on her lap. " Raz and I are going to go visit the fortress on top of the hill," she said, her eyes gazing lovingly at her husband. "Raz really wants to see it. There is nothing that big anywhere around Rose Town, so he wants to go exploring inside of it."

"I'm hoping we can get to the top and take some pictures of the surrounding area," Raz said between bites of his Omelette meal. "Pleasant Path is a very beautiful area, so I'm hoping to take as many pictures as I can."

"That sounds like a lot of fun," Mort said with a hint of yearning in his voice. He wished that he could get away from the Toad House for a few days, but he could only leave at a properly appointed vacation time. "The Bom-ombs at the fortress are really friendly and will help you get to the top easily."

"It will also be exciting to see where Mario has been as well," Raz said, as he tossed his napkin on the plate. Mort smiled pleasantly as he picked up the dirty dishes.

"I heard he helped you two out in Marrymore," Mort said conversationally. Raini nodded.

"He did, the sweetheart," she said pleasantly. "I do wish we could see him on our trip out here, but I'm afraid he's away; such a pity." Mort said nothing as he started to clean the dishes. He wasn't surprised that Mario was away for one reason or another; he could only hope that he was off on a vacation, enjoying himself. He hummed softly as he listened to radio.

"We'll see you later, Mort!" Raz called from the living room area of the house. "Don't forget that we're leaving tonight. Me and Raini want to go see Shooting Star Summit tonight before leaving for Dry Dry Outpost in the morning." Mort bade them goodbye and finished the dishes.

"Mail call!"

Mort's heart lifted as he quickly moved outside. Parakarry floated down from the sky, his white wings flapping. He adjusted his aviator goggles before reaching into his messenger bag, removing three letters. A Koopa Troopa with a green shell waved as he walked over.

"Good morning, Mort!" Koover said in a jolly tone as he walked over to Parakarry. Mort returned the greeting, but did not bother to initiate more talk. He hoped that he would get a letter from his wife today.

"Koover," Parakerry said as he handed the Koopa a letter. Koover smiled as he opened his letter, quickly browsing it over. He pumped his fist into the air.

"Alright! Our fishing trip to Lavalava Island is still on!" he whooped, holding the letter. "Goompapa said that his son, Goombario, is going to show us the way there. This'll be great!"

"Here you are, Mort," Parakarry said, handing him a white envelope and a pink envelope. "Letters duly delivered. A postman's job is never done. I better get on with my route; I still have to fly over to Dry Dry Outpost to deliver a letter to Little Mouser before heading up to Shiver City. Have a good day, Mort, Koover." Parakarry flew into the air as Mort ripped open the white envelope and moved into his house.

_Dear Mort. I heard that you have guests staying at the Toad House this week; a young couple all the way from Rose Town. That must be very exciting; I heard it's a wonderful place! Cassie is eagerly awaiting school to be over for the summer so she can come visit you out in Koopa Village. __I've been considering homeschooling Cassie and moving out to Koopa Village with you, but I think that the Cassie would be crushed to leave her friends __at school. And it would be hard for me to leave all of my friends in Toad Town as well. __By the by, I had tea with Lisa the other day. You should see how big her son Dane is getting. And she has a second one on the way! __I do hope that you'll be coming home soon. __You have vacation time coming up, right? __I was thinking of going to see Mother and Toce in Petalburg when you get a few weeks off. It would be nice to see Mother and I know that Cassie would love Petal Meadows. Let me know as soon as you can. I miss you, my love. Hugs and Kisses, Felicity and Cassie_

Mort's heart thundered in his chest as he looked at the lipstick print on the letter. He read over the letter a few more times before his obligations started to pull him away. He set down the pink envelope and opened letter before compiling a grocery list. Mort left the Toad House and traveled next door to Koopa's Shop. He entered, nodding his head to Kurtis Koopa as he passed. Mort quickly filled a basket with foods and items before moving to the front.

"Good morning, Kurtis," Mort said as he placed his items on the table so Kurtis could ring up his purchases. "Is there any way I could special order some things from Dry Dry Outpost?"

"Sure," Kurtis said as he placed Mort's goods in a linen bag. "Old Koopa Koot is demanding that I order him a dozen Limes from there anyway. I could add what you'd like to the list."

"Well, little Cassie is going to be coming to visit very soon and I'm hoping I can make her a lemon meringue. I also need them for my home made iced tea," Mort explained. "So add a dozen Lemons to that for me, please. And some Dry Pasta too."

Kurtis raised his eyebrow. "You're the only person I know who enjoys Lemons in his tea. Most people think that they make the tea too sour." Mort gave a hearty laugh as he set down his coins on the table.

"You'd think so, Kurtis," Mort said with a bright smile, "but it'll be all the rage soon enough. Then they'll be ordering Lemons by the crates from Dry Dry Outpost."

"Whatever you say, Mort."

Mort just smiled and bid goodbye to Kurtis. He walked outside, finding a pleasant breeze blowing from the direction of the fortress. It was midmorning now and everyone was outside, enjoying their days. He could see a great deal of Koopas caring for the grass and flowers that were growing around the village. Some were lounging underneath the large trees. Still others were rolling around in their shells, exercising. Mort looked across the way to see Kolorado's wife, Virginia, tending to her flowers out front of her house. Further away, some Bom-ombs were chatting animatedly with a few other Koopas.

"Hey there sonny," the voice of Koopa Koot called. Mort turned around, his eyes widening, his stomach falling. "Would you be willing to do me a favor?"

"Uhhhh, sorry Koopa Koot," Mort said quickly, looking at Koopa Koot frown. "I have to get home and write a letter to my wife and then tend to house. I _really_ would if I could, but I just can't! Goodbye!" He quickly ran for it, listening to Koopa Koot blather on about how rude the younger generation was these days. He moved into the Toad House and breathed a sigh of relief. That old Koopa would keep him busy into the late evening. Mort had enough to do tending to the Toad House.

After putting away his newly purchased groceries, Mort spent the rest of the morning cleaning the kitchen. After a quick Shroom Fry for lunch, he tended to the upstairs bedrooms and bathroom, making sure that each was spotless. He didn't want to touch the laundry, but knew that it had to be done sooner or later. He finally moved downstairs, hoping to write back his wife before starting dinner for himself, Raz, and Raini.

Mort grabbed the letter off the table. His eyes fell to the pink envelope. "I forgot about this," he said as he set down Felicity's letter. He saw the Royal Stamp on envelope and raised his eyebrows. "Shoot… I should have looked at this earlier…" He ripped open the envelope.

_Dear Mort T., I have been informed by your wife, Felicity, that she is planning a trip with you __and your daughter Cassie to Petalburg and she has requested that you are able to take your vacation time now rather than in the fall. So this letter is a notification that your relief will come in a week and your three weeks of vacation will start then. I do hope these accommodations work for you. I hope that you will also come visit the castle before leaving for Petalburg. I look forward to meeting with you. With warmest regards, Princess Peach Toadstool._

Mort broke into a big smile before grabbing both letters. _Felicity, my love. I cannot wait to see you!_

* * *

><p>Please read and review. Thanks everyone!<p> 


End file.
